Shadows Of Space
by Animechan123
Summary: The year is AC195 the world is in chaos In AC190 a plan was formed to destroy all who opposed the Shadows A rebel group called Hikari is going to help save the world from the desaster that is happening YamixYugi AtemxHeba MarikxMalik BakuraxRyou SetoxJoey


The year is A.C.195. All thou the world is in chaos there are many brave men fighting for the right and wrong reasons. In the year A.C.190, a plan was formed to destroy all who opposed the Shadows. Three Shadow Soldiers find out that their memory was taken from them and now they are fighting along side the Rebel team Hikari to save the world. YamixYugi AtemuxHeba BakuraxRyou SetoxJoey MarikxMalik. Cross over of Gundam Wing

* * *

A train pulled up in the dark dingy station. There was no one on the platform apart from two guards dressed in blue and black. The train stopped and hissed No one left the train.

"No one..." Said the soldier. "That's strange." He turned to his partner. A clang came from the train.

"What was that?" Asked the other soldier. Suddenly the soldiers were hit to the ground by two daggers. As the soldiers his the ground, two males hit the ground with their feet from the train.

"No Mobile suites... Very un-high tech." The first had dark brown hair almost covering ice blue eyes. His pale, sharp features frowned as he stood up straight. He wore black pants, boots and shirt with a whit and red trench coat.

"Some place this is." The final young man had blonde hair covering hazel brown eyes and pale skin. He wore blue pants and a white shirt.

"Cost clear." Said the other. He had brown hair in a spike and dark brown eyes. He wore back pants and a white shirt.

Out of the train jumped another young man. The young man stood up strong. Even standing up straight he was taller than both the other boys. The man had tri-coloured hair, magma, black and blonde. His skin was pale like the others and deep sunset violate eyes. He wore black leather pants and a sleeveless black shirt with a collar and wrist bands. He had a sword flung diagonally across his back. He walked up to the other men as the train left the station.

"So your the new guy?" Asked the spiky brown hair. "Your no what I expected."

"Enough Tristan." Said the other brown hair.

"An Ex-Shadow Soldier." Said the blonde. "Your shorter than I expected."

"Joey enough! He's here to help us." Said Tristan hitting Joey over the head. The Ex-Soldier just looked at them not really bothered with them.

"Split up and meet inside." Said the brown hair. He started to walk away, but stopped and turned back to the ex-soldier.

"The names Seto Kaiba. Don't forget it." And he walked away from the ex-soldier with Joey and Tristan.

"So your still alive." Thought the Ex-soldier. He had been briefed before they got on the train. He started to walk after them when two Shadow Soldiers came out of no where.

"You!" Said a soldier. "You'll pay for what you've done." The two soldiers went straight for the ex-soldier. The ex-soldier pulled his sword out and swiped it in front of him. The two soldiers fell to the ground with no movement. He opened his eyes and put his sword away. He started to walk after the others. He found Joey and Tristan standing outside a locked door. Tristan seemed to be working on opening the door while Joey stood there. Joey turned to see the ex-soldier.

"Your an Ex-Shadow Soldier aren't you?" Asked Joey. "What's your name?"

"Yami is my name." Said the ex-soldier in a low voice.

"Yami huh?" Asked Joey. "Well the name matches your style." He smiled at Yami.

"Your pretty cool." Said Tristan. Then the door opened and over to them came Seto with an angry look.

"I thought I said not to group together." He then glared at Yami. Joey and Tristan went inside.

"Ex-Shadow Soldier?" He asked. "I don't trust you." He then walked through the door. Yami shrugged and walked in after them. Yami carried on walking through the dark corridors till he saw Seto again waiting by an elevator. Seto had his arms crossed looking at the ground. Seto looked up at Yami and glared.

"Why'd you quite anyway?" He asked. The elevator opened and both walked in. The door closed and they went down.

"After I left my village... They killed my brother. And stole some of my memory." Said Yami folding his arms. "So you have a right not to trust me." The doors opened and the walked out. "And I lost my older cousin."

Seto thought for a while and then smirked. "Am I suppose to pity you?" He asked as they walked down the corridors.

"I don't ask for your pity or want it." Said Yami walking through a door way. "But I know a lot about you."

"How much has Hikari told you?" Asked Seto putting a code into the locked door.

"That's classified." Said Yami as the door opened. They walked through another door and there was a generator room. They walking to the end of the room which had a computer for the generator. They stopped a few feet away. Seto walked up to the computer and started to type in it.

* * *

A young girl sat on her own in her room brushing her long blonde hair. Her bangs covered her sky blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a white ribbon wrapped around her waist. She lowered her brush and placed on her white cloves reaching her upper arm. She stood up and looked at her self in the mirror. She sighed. What she had to do was not something she was use to. She walked out of the room and to the main hall where a ball was being held. She walked in and saw many people dancing and drinking. She looked around at everyone searching for one person. She could not find the person who she was ment to meet so she went to sit down at a small table with no one on. She sat there for a while before some ones shadow leaned over her. She looked up to see it was the man she was looking for. He bowed holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a deep voice. She looked straight into his eyes and he looked back.

"I would be honoured." She said holding his hand and moving to the dance floor. They started to dance away.

"So how is he?" She asked keeping her voice low so that no one heard them.

"He's fine. Recovering. Do you have what I need?" He asked his voice low too.

She nodded. "Yes. It is very hard to keep it safe and talk." She said. The young man leaned in and kissed her. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He broke the kiss and her eyes opened to his.

"How long do I have?" He asked commencing the dance.

"10 minutes before they realise it's you." She said being spun as the song ended. Everyone clapped.

"Well that doesn't give me much time." He whispered. The music began again as they walked over to the table.

"When will I see you again?" She asked him sitting down.

"I don't know. When the time comes, I'll save you." He said closing the space between them. "You and your friend."

"Atem..." She said. "What the hell are you still doing here?" She asked. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. After the song had finished she too returned to where she had come from. She closed the door to her room and started to change into her work cloths; black pants and a blue shirt. She pulled her hair back so it would fit in too her hat making her look like a boy. The door to her room opened, letting light in. A young man stood there leaning on the door frame.  
"So?" He asked crossing his arms. The girl turned to him to see him open his violate eyes.

"Mission excepted." She said. "Mission complete."

* * *

Seto placed the explosive on the computer.

"When this explodes so will the generator." Said Seto setting the timer for 10 minutes.

"10 minutes?" Asked Yami. "Won't your team die when it goes off?" Yami didn't really care but it had taken them 20 minutes to get in there. Even if they ran they still wouldn't make it out in time.

"My team will make it!" Said Seto and walked off. Yami looked at the bomb and the followed Seto. They reached a door they had passed earlier and Seto walked through it. Seto must have memories the blue prints of this place or he wouldn't be so calm. Yami followed him and there he saw Joey and Tristan waiting for them.

"Done?" Asked Joey looking at Yami and Seto.

"That H.A.L. Thing came up again." Said Seto annoyed a little. Seto turned to Yami. Yami looked from Joey and Tristan to Seto keeping his neutral face as usual.

"What is H.A.L?" Asked Seto. Yami thought about where he has seen the would before.

"It was something to do with the weapons we used." Said Yami not really bothered. Then the door opened and they all ran out just in time to miss the explosion. Fire raged up engulfing the generator building giving a nice glow to the darkened city sky. Yami turned back to the fire building.

"Meet at the train." Said Seto before running off. Joey and Tristan ran off too leaving Yami on his own. Yami turned back to where the other three had been. He shrugged and walked off heading for the station.

* * *

Two young boys sat in a bar with a few adults. This was the base of Hikari. Only those in Hikari knew this; six members were there at the moment and the other three were off on a mission. A young woman behind the bar saw the look on the two boys faces.

"What's taking them so long?" The boy on the left was Yugi Muto. He was only 15. He was the youngest of all the people in Hikari. Yugi had tri-coloured hair like Yami's only with out the lightning bolts and a small bang on his forehead. He wore blue pants and a black shirt as usual; a collar and some wrist bands. Yugi was in Hikari because they burnt down his village a few five years ago killing his parents and his brother.

"Stop worrying your self." Said the boy next to Yugi. This was Ryou Bakura, he was also 15. He had long white hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore back pants with a white shirt and a black waist jacket. Ryou, like Yugi and most of the people in Hikari had his village destroyed five years ago. Ryou was also going out with Bakura a friend of Yami's.

"Cheer up boys." She said. This was Tea Gardner, she was the bar owner and kept Hikari safe from the Shadow Soldiers. She had known of Yugi and Yami since child hood. She had brown hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was like a mother to Yugi and Ryou being only a few years older than them she actually understood what they have had to go through.

"How can I cheer up one of my oldest friends in the world is fighting and I don't want to lose him again." Said Yugi putting his face in his hands. Ryou put a hand on Yugi's back.

"Yugi relax would you." Said Ryou smiling. "I haven't seen you this scared since our first mission."

"Yami will be fine." On a table on the far right by the door was Bakura Avia; 20 years old. He had short white hair, brown eyes and dark skin with a scar across his left eye. He wore black pants, a white shirt and a black jacket. Like Yami he too was an Ex-Shadow Soldier. He was Yami's comrade in the Shadow Army and had like Yami experience in weapons and Mobile Suites but at a price. A while ago Yami, him and another friend found out that their memories had been taken away.

"If Yami still has something to fight for, he'll fight." Said a young man next to Bakura. This was Marik Isaka; same age as Bakura. Platinum blonde hair and violate eyes. He wore cream pant and a black shirt with a black jacket over his shoulders. He too was and Ex-Shadow Soldier and his memory had been taken away.

"But Yami has always been stubborn." Leaning against the wall on the other side of the room was Duke Devilin. He had black hair in a pony-tale and green eyes. He wore black pants and a black shirt with a red jacket over it. Duke was a pilot but Shadow took over and he had to find somewhere else.

"But that doesn't mean anything." Said Yugi raising his head and folding his arms on the bar. "Yami is Yami and he can be reckless." Yugi then lowered his head on to his arms. Ryou rubbed Yugi's back.

"I promise Yami will be alright." Said Ryou. Even if he couldn't keep that promise, it was just to make Yugi feel better.

* * *

"Stop him!" Yelled a soldier. Yami ran as fast as his leg's took him. Yami wasn't about to get caught. He knew what would happen to him if he got caught because he had seen it done many times. Yami ran down the street two men following him. He came to a bridge. He started to run to the other side of the bridge but it was caught off. Yami stopped and turned back to see that there was no escape they had him surrounded.

"Drop your weapons and surrender!" Yelled a soldier. Yami looked at them as they all raised their guns to aim at him. Yami stepped back to the edge of the bridge wall.

"Give up!" Yelled another soldier. The trains whistle was heard. Yami looked over his shoulder to see the tracks had some light on them. Yami saluted and jumped off the bridge. The men ran to the side of the bridge only to see the train passing.

"No way he could have survived." Said one soldier.

"Lets go." Said another and they walked back to the generator.

* * *

Tristan, Joey and Seto sat in the freight carriage of the train. All of them were wondering if Yami had survived or not.

"Do you think he survived?" Asked Joey looking at Tristan. Tristan shrugged. Seto hit his balled fist on a crate causing a dent in it.

"Should never have trusted him!" He exclaimed. He frowned. Then a noise was heard. Knock knock. Tristan and Joey looked around. It sounded as if someone was trying to get in. Joey walked over to the carriage door and saw nothing but the lights of the tunnel whizzing past.

"Heads up!"

Joey stood back and down from the roof with an impressive flip came Yami landed a few feet in front of Joey. Joey was sent to the floor from the shock.

"Where the hell have you been?" Seto was pissed. "You had us all worried!"

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "Since when do you worry?" He asked. Seto blushed but got even more annoyed.

"I still don't trust you." He said and walked off into the passengers carriages. Joey followed Seto. Tristan gave Yami a thumbs up and then went after the other two. Yami shut the carriage door and went after them.

* * *

The young girl and her friend looked out the window at Generator Building 1. She smiled at the fine work the rebels had done. She turned to her friend.

"Looks like the rebellion has begun." She said placing the spanner down. "It's almost complete."

"When do you think we can test Amanaki?" Asked the young man. She shrugged.

"When ever the rebels and our friends decide to come!" She smiled and watched as the pathetic soldiers tried to put out the fire.

_

* * *

_

Okay well that's chapter one for you. Hope you liked it. I know there was a lot to take in about the characters but I just wanted to get their bits over with so there can be more info in the next chapters


End file.
